


I didn't mean to

by FanGirlyGlee



Series: Legends Vignettes [14]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyGlee/pseuds/FanGirlyGlee





	I didn't mean to

Forced to admit that he’d stayed up too late working in the lab the night before, Ray had to sit out the latest mission to take a nap.  After an hour-long snooze he was refreshed, but also concerned that he might be approaching the point in life where an afternoon nap was more of a necessity than a luxury.  He had just decided to hit the weight room when there was a knock on his door.  “Open,” he called out.  The doors receded into the frame to allow a clearly agitated Mick Rory entry.  “Hey, I didn’t think you’d be back yet.  What’s going on?”

Mick quickly waved his arm to get the doors to close, but then stood rooted to the spot, staring over Ray’s shoulder at the opposite wall.  “Everything all right?” Ray asked, needing at least something to go on before he commenced full blown worrying.  “Mission over?”

“Yeah,” Mick replied quickly.  “It’s over.  All done.  Uh, we got the thing taken care of.”

“And?”

“There were…complications.”

“Is someone hurt?”  Mick shook his head.  “Did someone finally get turned into a frog?”  

“There was magic and everything got weird.” 

Ray took a step closer and put a hand on the other man’s elbow. “Are you okay?  I can tell you’re upset.  Whatever it is I’m sure we can figure it out.” 

“It’s complicated.”

“You said that.  You’re going to have to give me more information before I know how I can help.”  Mick cracked his knuckles and rolled his shoulders, releasing a fraction of the tension he was obviously carrying.  Ray caught a glimpse of something on his partner’s neck.  “Is that a hickey?”

Mick flinched and held up his hands.  “I swear it wasn’t my fault.  There was…”

“Magic,” Ray filled in.  “Yeah, I heard you.  What exactly did the magic do?” 

“Haircut, you gotta believe me.  One minute we were fighting this thing and then everything got all hazy and we couldn't keep our hands off each other.”

Ray sighed.  “Of course I believe you, Mick.  Who was it?  Was it Nate? I swear if he took advantage of the situation…”

“It wasn’t Pretty,  He and Trenchcoat got outta range, I guess.  It was me and Z.  We got hit with it.”

Ray inhaled so sharply through his nose that it made a whistling noise.  “You made out with Zari.”

“Kinda.” 

“Do I need to get out a diagram so you can show me where the bad lady touched you or are you gonna spit it out?”  Ray turned his head to the side and took a few deep breaths.  “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t get riled up.  It’s really not your fault.  I’m sure it was confusing for the both of you.  Please, tell me what happened.”

Mick looked genuinely distraught.  “There was kissing – and her hands were everywhere.  She has such little hands but she’s strong! She was grabbin’ and squeezin’.”  Ray was moved by how upset he sounded.  “I couldn’t stop myself,” Mick continued.  “In my head I could hear a voice askin’ why I was lettin’ her do that, but at the same time I didn’t want her to stop.  And it wasn’t like I was just standing there takin’ it either.”  

Ray couldn't help but smile a the absurdity of the situation.  “Is Zari okay?”

“Yeah.  Trenchcoat hit us with some spell before she got my pants down.  She’s as embarrassed as me.”

“I’ll talk to her later.  We’ve been through worse as a team.  We’re friends.  We can get over this.  Why don’t you take a long shower and I’ll cook something for you?”

Visibly relieved, Mick managed a smirk. “No sprouts.”

“I hear you.”

 

Ray made more food than the two of them needed and brought some to Zari.  He was prepared to leave it at her door, but she said he could come in.  Sprawled out on her bed, Zari's head was covered by a pillow.  “Made you some dinner,” Ray said as he set the plate down on the night stand.  “Wanted to make sure you’re all right too.”  She groaned.  “Mick’s okay, in case you were wondering.  He’ll be a little standoffish for a couple days, but then it’ll be like nothing happened.”

Sitting up abruptly, Zari stared at him.  “How? How is he going to forget that I tried to shove my tongue into his mouth?”

Ray shrugged. “I’m sure alcohol will be involved somehow.  Look, I can only imagine how you feel.”

“Really? You can imagine how it feels to throw yourself at Mick?”

“Since I do it a few times a week, yeah, I’ve got a pretty good idea.”

Zari looked pained.  “I didn’t even know you guys were a couple, until the spell was broken and he got really upset.  He pushed me away and shouted “I have a boyfriend!””.  Ray snorted and began to chuckle. 

“I’ll bet he looked all indignant.”

The corners of Zari’s mouth turned up slightly.  “He really did.  I suppose it’s one of those things we’ll all laugh about someday.”

“How can we not?” Ray spread his arms and Z accepted the invitation for a hug. “As long as you keep your hands off my man, you hussy.”

They dissolved into fits of laughter. 

 

Mick was waiting for Ray in his quarters.  “Well?  Does she hate me?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. She's still our friend."

“Heh.  In that case we should ask her about a threesome."  Mick leered.  

“Let’s give it a week before we bring that up.”


End file.
